Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display device and a manufacturing method thereof. More particularly, the exemplary embodiments relate to a display device formed with a touch electrode and an auxiliary electrode on its top surface, and a manufacturing method thereof.
Discussion of the Background
As one of the most widely used flat panel displays at present, a liquid crystal display (LCD) includes two display panels on which electric field generating electrodes including a pixel electrode and a common electrode are formed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two display panels. The LCD generates an electric field on a liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the electric field generating electrodes, determines alignment directions of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer through the generated field, and controls polarization of incident light, thereby displaying an image.
Two sheets of display panels of which the LCD consists may include a thin film transistor array panel and an opposing display panel. In the thin film transistor array panel, a gate line for transmitting a gate signal and a data line for transmitting a data signal are formed to cross each other, and a thin film transistor coupled to the gate line and the data line, a pixel electrode coupled to the thin film transistor, and the like may be formed. In the opposing display panel, a light blocking member, a color filter, a common electrode, and the like may be formed. If necessary, the light blocking member, the color filter, and the common electrode may be formed on the thin film transistor array panel.
Conventional liquid crystal displays include two substrates respectively including elements separately on the two substrates, and therefore requires longer processing time, and the display device may be relatively heavy, thick, and expensive.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.